Pensamientos Ocultos de un maldecido Song Fics
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Vi la serie y me gusto, así que me dedique a hacer un par de songfics de la serie. cap1 Yuki cap 2 Kyou cap 3 Ayame cap4 Hatsuharu
1. La diferencia

_**Dedicado a mis amigos, donde quiera que esten. **_

_**Los recuerdos siempre quedan, aunque el tiempo avance sin descanso.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------**_

Fanfiction basado en la serie **Fruits Basket.**

Categoría: Psicológico.

Songfics:  
Grupo Musical: **Christianes**  
Tema: **Mirame sólo una vez**  
Album: **Ultrasol (1995)**

Chile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LA DIFERENCIA**_

**por **

**DarkCryonic.**

-------------

_**----**_

_**He dejado rastros en el camino**_

_**sólo tú, me hallaras,**_

_**sólo tú**_

_**-----**_

A veces me quedo aquí, quieto, sólo observándote desde mi ventana. Nunca había sentido eso que llaman tranquilidad y alegría. Pero desde que llegaste y sin querer empezaste a vivir con nosotros, las cosas han cambiado, y no sólo para mí.

**-------**

_**Te he esperado tanto bajo la lluvia**_

_**ya no sé si seguir, ya no sé**_

__

Es como si esta maldición tuviera algo... por fin... que valiera la pena.

El conocerte, el que me mires y sonrías, el que me cuides y el que rías. Soy feliz, cosa que antes nunca fui. La oscuridad llenaba mis sueños y los recuerdos me invadían cada vez que estaba en silencio.

_**-----**_

_**Mírame sólo una vez, sólo una vez**_

_**mírame sólo una vez, sin despertar nunca más**_

_**como un sueño, sin final**_

_**yo estaré sin tu amor**_

_**-------**_

**-- ¿Qué haces, rata?-- **Pregunta a mis espaldas mi "querido" primo pelinaranja. Algo me decía que debía cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Pero ya nada se puede hacer, más que seguir con lo de siempre. Aunque no puedo negar que es uno de los momentos en que más me divierto, pero nunca lo diré en voz alta.

**-- Nada que te interese, gato estupido.** -- Digo sin voltear y sin separar mis ojos de tu ir y venir, en el jardín donde tiendes la ropa que has lavado.

_**-----**_

_**El color del viento trae**_

_**tus recuerdos**_

_**son de ti, son de mí, son del sol**_

_**Vagaré por mundos, entre la gente**_

_**Vagaré sin pensar, sin tu amor**_

_**------**_

**-- ¿Quieres pelear, rata inútil?-- **Grita el susodicho. Volteó levemente a verlo y esta con esa típica postura, el brazo derecho empuñado sobre su cabeza, y mirándome con toda la rabia del mundo. ¿Qué hice para merecer un pariente tan cascarrabias?. Suspiro cansado. Y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana sin prestarle atención. **-- Rata! **

**-- Ya deja eso, si por más que lo intentes no me ganarás.-- **Digo mientras vuelvo a verte pasear entre las sábanas blancas que se agitan suavemente a tu alrededor bailando al son del viento de este día.

_**----**_

_**Mirame sólo una vez**_

_**sólo una vez**_

_**mirame sólo una vez**_

_**sin despertar nunca más**_

_**Como un sueño, sin final, **_

_**yo estaré sin tu amor**_

_**------**_

El pelinaranja al notar que no le presto atención, se acerca y observa por la ventana.

**-- Pero si estás...**

**-- Ajá...**

**-- Pero... tú..ella...**

**-- No. Sólo me agrada. Es la paz que nunca pude tener antes.-- **Digo afirmando mi frente en el cristal sin quitar la vista de Honda-san. Kyo se ha quedado callado. Parece que se le han quitado las ganas de derrotarme del día de hoy**.-- Sólo el observarla me tranquiliza y me ayuda a olvidar.--** Digo cerrando los ojos, tratando de quitar la imagen de Akito que viene a mí.

_**------**_

_**Espero que vengas por mí**_

_**antes que salga el sol**_

_**y si el sol sale te esperaré hasta morir**_

_**o hasta que muera el sol**_

_**----**_

**-- Bueno...es verdad**.-- Dice Kyo con algo de confusión, ya que nunca hemos tenido una conversación civilizada desde que nos conocemos. Y el que estemos en un cuarto sin gritarnos o golpearnos, es una cosa bastante extraña. Nadie se lo creería, en verdad**.-- Ella parece estar siempre sonriendo...**

**-- Sí. **

**-- Pero también es muy tonta...-- **Dice suspirando y afirmando su frente en el cristal.

_**-------**_

_**He dejado rastros entre la lluvia**_

_**sólo tú los veras,**_

_**sólo tú**_

_**----**_

**-- No quiero que el tiempo avance. No quiero ver que alguna vez se vaya y que todo deje de ser como hasta ahora. Todos nosotros aquí...**

**-- Todos?...-- **Pregunta, mirándome de solayo.

**-- Sí, hasta tú... **-- Digo sin quitar la vista de Honda-san.

**-- hmm... Ya dejemos esto! Que no se me hace natural! Rata inutil! **-- Grita despegando el rostro del vidrio y mirándome con esa expresión de enfado fingido, que suele usar con Honda-san.

Lo miró y me cruzo de brazos. Vuelvo mi atención al jardín. Kyo camina hasta la puerta y antes de salir dice:

**-- Yo tambien quisiera... que el tiempo se detuviera... **-- Y se va.

_-----_

_**Mírame sólo una vez**_

_**sólo una vez**_

_**-----**_

Sonrío al escucharlo, ya que por primera vez estamos deacuerdo en algo.

Sí, muy distinto. Desde que estás aquí, las cosas han cambiado y para mejor. Pequeños detalles. Como esa vez que Akito se apareció en la escuela y tú lo apartaste de mí dándole un pequeño empujón, al notar que estaba petrificado y que no podía hacer nada. Pero sabes, podría haber huído, pero tú estabas allí. Tenía que quedarme. Fui débil y no me lo recriminaste. Eso siempre te lo agradeceré.

_**----**_

_**Mírame sólo una vez**_

_**sin despertar nunca más**_

_**como un sueño**_

_**sin final**_

_**Yo estaré sin tu amor.**_

_-------_

O aquella vez en que Ayame vino e hiciste todo para que nos llevasemos bien, aunque no lograras nada. Eres la alegría del hogar como dice Shigure. Me haces olvidar las ganas de perderme en este mundo. Me atas a tu amistad y me fortaleces. Un día seré tan fuerte que ya no temeré y eso será gracias a ti.

**-- La alegría de este hogar.-- **Repito mientras cierro los ojos nuevamente y me dejo llevar por la calma.

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

_**Fin.**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**7 de enero de 2006**_

_**23:32hrs.**_

__

_**Tenía unas ganas locas por escribir un fics de Fruits basket, pero ya lo hice. **_

_**xD**_

_**así que ya me bajó la ansiedad y ya estoy normal...bueno, si es que los fanfictas tenemos algo de normal. ¬¬0**_


	2. Sin palabras

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dedicado a todos los que sueñan con el verdadero amor.**_

_**-----------------------------**_

Fanfiction basado en la serie **Fruits Basket.**

Categoría: Psicológico.

**Songfics: **  
Grupo musical: **Christianes.**  
Tema: **Marfil**.  
Album: **Ultrasol (1995)**

País: **Chile.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SIN PALABRAS**_

**POV Kyo**

**por **

**DarkCryonic**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**----**_

_**Un triste sol violeta**_

_**me hizo enceguecer**_

_**Los juegos en las flores**_

_**flores de marfil**_

_**-------**_

_Cuando creo que las palabras no alcanzan para demostar lo que siento dentro de mí, en lo más profundo de eso que llamo alma. Si pudiera tocarte y con ello traspasarte hasta la última sensación que me provocas, sería tan feliz, ya que sabrías que es eso que me atormenta cuando te veo y mi garganta se cierra encerrando mis palabras dentro de mí._

_**------**_

_**Y desperté pensando en ti**_

_**sin saber por qué**_

_**Temo que la tormenta**_

_**rompa mi jardín**_

_**------**_

_Parezco brusco, pero es que es la única manera que tengo de ser. No fui criado para ser amable, ya que nunca lo fueron conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de serlo entonces? No quisiera gritarte, pero debo forzar mi espíritu para hacerte llegar mis palabras, aunque estas no sean las que quisiera decirte en primer lugar._

_**------**_

_**Al comenzar la lluvia**_

_**volveré a dormir**_

_**Besame una y otra vez**_

_**sin saber por qué**_

_**-----**_

_Pero por lo menos provoco que me mires y que fijes tu atención en mí. Con ello soy feliz, con el simple hecho de que me mires, y cuando tengo suerte... me sonrías. Sí, si es que tengo mucha suerte. Se te hace muy fácil llamar mi atención y creo que no sólo la mía. Aunque me fastidie darme cuenta que no soy el único que se queda embobado mirándote cuando estás en la luna. Quisiera gritarles, para que se fueran. Pero ya sabes, no soy de esos. Así que me da por golpear paredes inocentes y mirar de forma fría a los que se cruzan en tu camino. _

_**-----**_

_**O volveré a soñar**_

_**torbellinos sin final**_

_**O volveré a mi soledad**_

_**sin saber por qué**_

_**----**_

_Soy un cobarde, más cuando tratas de ver a través de mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Será lo mismo que busco en los tuyos? No, que va...! Eso sólo sería soñar despierto. Quizás sólo es lastima. ¿Te compadeces de mí? Sé que no he tenido una vida fácil, pero la tuya tampoco ha sido muy buena. Así que no te compadezcas de mí, y yo no lo haré de ti._

_Si sólo pudiera tomar tu brazo y decirtelo ahora que caminas junto a mí. Sin temor, sólo mirándote a los ojos y diciéndolo. Sin temer a parecer un bobo y estúpido._

_**----**_

_**Toma mi mano,ahora**_

_**No quiero caer**_

_**Llévame a las estrellas**_

_**para ver el sol**_

_**------**_

_El tiempo avanza y aunque no quisiera, sé que un día de estos tendremos que separarnos para tomar rumbos distintos, y cuando eso suceda se romperá mi corazón. Quizás nunca sepas lo que siento por ti y quizas es mejor así, este sentimiento disfrazado de acostumbramiento._

_**--------**_

_**Dónde te iras después de mí**_

_**lejos de mi amor**_

_**-------**_

_Un día caminaré por estas calles y veré a mi alrededor buscándote entre la gente, tratando de oir tu voz en medio del ruido. Pero sé que no estarás allí, como tampoco lo estás ahora, aunque te vea caminar a menos de 2 metros de mí. El destino no es justo, más para aquellos que nacimos desafortunados. Soy un cobarde sin remedio. Soy fuerte, pero mi corazón me vuelve débil, más cuando estás cerca. Quisiera verte, sin miedo y no hacer como que no me interesas, perdiendo mi mirada en la lejanía. Quisiera hablar contigo y reír, y no caminar tras de ti tratando de grabar tus palabras en mi cerebro para atesorarlas para la eternidad._

_**------**_

_**y miraras los eclipses del sol que me cegan**_

_**Besame una y otra vez**_

_**sin saber por qué...**_

_**-----**_

_De vez en cuando, tus ojos voltean y me ven fugazmente. ¿Quieres asegurarte que aún voy detrás de ti? ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo nunca te dejaría. Pero claro, eso tú no lo sabes y quizás nunca lo sepas. Mierda! Si no fuera tan cobarde y pudiera mirarte fijamente y decir que te quiero, como nunca antes había querido a alguien. Y que creo que nunca más querré a alguien así. Si tan sólo no doliera tanto el pecho, cuando noto que pareces estar en otra parte, aunque tu cuerpo este cerca de mí._

_Si fuera... pero no lo soy...quizas alguna vez cuando me mires, tome tu brazo y te jale hacia mí..._

_Quizás... Pero hasta entonces me conformaré con verte cuando no me ves... y esperar que alguna vez me veas como yo a ti..._

_Sin despertar...como un sueño... sin final..._

_**-----**_

_**sin saber por qué...**_

_**sin saber por qué..**_

_**----**_

**-------------------------------------**

**Fin.  
DarkCryonic**

**8 de enero de 2006**

**00:32hrs.**


	3. Oculto tras una sonrisa

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Tuve que ver la serie de nuevo para inspirarme para continuar. Aunque también he estado ocupada con mi fics de HunterXHunter. Pero ya me decidí. **_

_**Más bien me estoy obligando a hacer un par de capítulos nuevos. ¬¬0**_

_**Saludos cordiales, DC.**_

_**Chile, 9 de febrero de 2006**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**--------**_

_**---**_

_**-**_

Fanfiction basado en la serie **Fruits Basket.****Tema: Tsuke no curse**

**La maldición de la Luna.**

**De la serie: Loveless.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oculto tras una sonrisa.**_

**POV Ayame**

**por **

**DarkCryonic**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las sensaciones suelen confundirnos, más en personas destinadas a ser diferentes. Nacimos marcados con destinos que no elegimos, pero nadie elige el futuro, si lo pienso bien... pero si podemos elegir nuestras máscaras. Bellas, feas, serias... todos llevamos nuestras mascaras para cubrir quienes somos en verdad.

Mi máscara no la pensé, creo que venía conmigo desde que nací. Sólo ha habido una sola persona que ha sabido ver tras ella, y como un buen amigo, ha preferido aceptarla y no preguntarme.

**-----**

_**Tsuke no curse / **_

_**La maldición de la luna**_

_**Tsumetai yume no naka de / **_

_**Dentro de un sueño frío**_

_**-----**_

Detrás de está fachada, estoy a salvo de las palabras hirientes y de los gestos descorteses. Estoy a salvo de mis errores y de las palabras que nunca dije, pero que mi corazón grita cada vez que puede. Soy Ayame, él que siempre sonríe y dice tonterías. Él que no sufre, él que no llora y él que trata de conquistar el amor de su pequeño hermano.

_**------  
Kotoba mo nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru /**_

_**en un mundo de palabras hablamos de amor  
Itsuka Kimi ni todoku made / **_

_**hasta que yo pueda alcanzarte**_

Shigure y Hatori... sí, que extraño trío hacemos los tres. Pero es la única familia real que he tenido. Shigure el loco, Hatori el serio y yo... ¿qué papel cumplo yo? Estoy cansado de pensar en ello. Muy cansado. Sólo debería ser el chico que sonríe y que no sufre, pero bien sé que no soy ése que todos creen ver.

_**-------  
Kizu darake no kaina de dakiyoseta kuchibiru no/**_

_**Quiero derretir el helado sueño de nuestros labios abrazados  
Haritsumeta negai tokashita kute /**_

_**con estos brazos cubiertos de heridas**_

_**------**_

**-- ¿Qué haces, Ayame?—**Pregunta una voz demasiado conocida, a mis espaldas. Giró suavemente dejando atrás el cristal frío de la ventana por el cual veía la lluvia caer pesada sobre el jardín de la casa de los Souma.

**-- Sólo observo la lluvia, Tori san.—**Digo mientras sonrío. No puedo evitarlo. Aún frente a ti, la máscara aparece. Sé que no sirve que la use, pero no quiero que veas mi lado triste. Prefiero que sigas creyendo que soy demasiado inmaduro como para ser triste de verdad.

_**-----  
Nee ai shiatta kako mo utsukushisa sutesareba /**_

_**si abandonamos la belleza del amor que compartimos en el pasado...**_

_**-----**_

**-- Mmmmm...** —Te me quedas viendo. ¿No me crees? Sonrío nuevamente, y me acerco a ti. Te cojo de un brazo y te acerco a la ventana, para que veas lo que yo hace unos minutos.

**-- Ves... afuera llueve y aunque no lo creas... me gusta cuando llueve... aunque ya sabes que el frío no me gusta, porque me da sueño y me transformo, pero ya sabes... suele gustarnos siempre lo que nos hace mal...** – Dije riendo suavemente.

_**-----**_

_**Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara /**_

_**Mañana podremos ir a una noche aún más hermosa**_

_**-----**_

**-- ¿Yo te hago mal?—**Me preguntó de pronto, sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Apreté su brazo. No entendía su pregunta o no quería entenderla.

**-- Hatori... Tú nunca me harías mal. De hecho eres el único que sabe quien soy es todo este lugar.—**Y volví a reír con gracia.

_**-----  
Tsuke no curse/**_

_**La maldición de la luna**_

_**-----**_

**-- Ayame... —**Dijo mirándome.

**-- No digas nada. Bueno, ya es hora de la cena...**

**-- Sí.—**Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.—**Pero antes debo ver a Akito.—**Dice.—**Nos vemos en la cena.—**Dices antes de salir, y mirarme fijamente.

**-- Así será. **– Digo volviendo a la ventana.

_**-----  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara /**_

_**Quiero llevarte muy lejos  
Kimi wo tooku tsuresaritaku te /**_

_**del interior de este frío sueño**_

_**-----**_

Tú no me haces mal, Hatori. Más bien es lo que siento por ti, lo que me hace sufrir. No puedo evitar sonreír tontamente, mientras veo mi reflejo en la ventana. Sigo siendo él mismo inmaduro de siempre. Y la máscara está más presente que nunca y no la quiero dejar. Detrás de ella estaré protegido, hasta que el tiempo se cumpla.

_**-----  
Doko made yukeru ai wo shinjite /**_

_**e ir a donde podamos, creyendo en el amor**_

_**------**_

Hasta que ya no deba temer a nada, ya que las heridas no me seguirán allá. El frío que me adormece, del que debería huir, pero en el que siempre término cobijándome.

Tendrás las fuerzas de arrebatarme del otro eterno frío. Tus brazos podrían si lo quisieras, pero no te dejaré hacerlo. Es parte de la maldición que llevo. Te pediría que borraras los rastros de mi memoria, pero me gusta sentir esta angustia mezclada con amor. Soy un ser trágico, y me gusta serlo.

Tengo sangre fría, que quisiera que adormeciera mi corazón... pero éste se resiste a dormir...

_**-----**_

_**li basho made... /**_

_**hasta llegar a donde pertenecemos**_

_**------**_

Miro por última vez mi silueta en el reflejo y sonrió. Ya es tiempo de seguir con el show que llamamos vida. No puedo evitar suspirar, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, y con ello dejar mis pensamientos encerrados allí, hasta que la noche me envuelva en sus mantas y me los regrese una vez más.

**-------------------------------------**

**Fin.  
DarkCryonic**

**9 de enero de 2006**

**16:43 hrs.**


	4. Negro y Blanco

_**---**_

_**-**_

Fanfiction basado en la serie **Fruits Basket.****Tema: MichiYuki**

**(Ending)**

**De la serie: Loveless.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Negro y blanco.**

**POV Hatsuharu**

**por **

**DarkCryonic**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aunque parezca ser dos, no lo soy. Siempre soy el mismo que se esconde tras los ojos tranquilos o llenos de furia. Black o white, da lo mismo, ya que sólo soy yo, siempre yo, Hatsuharu Souma.

_**-------**_

_**Setsunasano kagiri made dakishimetemo**_

_**(Inclusive si nos abrazamos hasta que duela)**_

_**Itsumademo hitotsu ni wa narenakute**_

(no podemos llegar a ser uno)

**-------**

¿Por qué inventé este juego? No recuerdo haberlo hecho de forma intencional. Sólo nació de alguna parte... y lo adopté como una forma de vida.

**-------**

Yasashisa yori fukai basho de

_**(Incluso en un lugar más profundo que la bondad)**_

_**Fureau no wa itami dake **_

_**(tocar al otro solo es dolor)**_

**--------**

Lo único que sé, es que es Black quien me permite acercarme a ti, y decirte que me gustas. Pero parece que no me crees. No es así. ¿Crees que son tonterías de un chico un año más joven que tú, pero acaso dudas que dejaría de hacer algo por ti?

**-------  
_Futari wo musunde kudasai _**

_**(por favor, atadnos juntos)**_

bokura wa mou yume wo minai

(No soñaremos más.)

**--------**

Quisiera poder acercarme y abrazarte. Pero dudo que me permitas hacerlo. Pero no puedo evitar estar cerca y decirles a todos que eres mi primer amor. Sabes, no son tonterías, porque si lo fueran, no dolerían tanto y no sentiría que muero cada vez que no te veo.

_**------  
Tomadoi nagara te wo totte**_

_**(Iremos de la mano mientras estemos perdidos)  
Zankoku no yoake no hou e arukidasu **_

_**( y comenzaremos a andar hacia un alba cruel.)**_

_**------**_

Envidio a Kyo que puede verte todos los días, aunque sé que vuestra relación no es de las mejores. Pero por lo menos está más tiempo contigo del que yo podría.

_**hontou no kotoba wa kitto hontou no sekai no dokoka **_

_**(Las verdades deben estar en algún lugar del mundo real..)**_

_**bokura no mokuchi na yoru ni hisona deru **_

_**(escondiéndonos en nuestras noches de silencio...)**_

La maldición de los ojos violetas de la cual no quiero escapar. No puedo evitar quedarme embobado mirándote, sé que nunca me dirás alguna cosa cruel, pero tampoco dirás algo que no sientes. Sé que lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es estar aquí cuando me necesitas. Ya muchas veces me has agradecido el estar preocupado por ti, y me regalas una de tus sonrisas.

-----

_**Ima mo kitto **_

_**(Seguramente, hasta ahora.)**_

_**------**_

_**Fin**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**2006.**_

No sé me ocurrió otra cosa, aunque me encanta Haru. XD pero no estoy muy inspirada. Quizás después haga otro para compensar. 

Saludos cordiales, DC.


End file.
